ZSF2/Weapons
Stat Information Every weapon has three attributes- Lethality, which is how much you need to beat a defender's roll by in order to cause a Mortal Wound (or knock them out, if using nonlethal force), Speed, which is how often it can be used per turn, and Accuracy, which is the bonus that the weapon has automatically when it's fired. These are expressed by L/S/+A in the weapons' stats, followed by whatever additional abilities or rules that the weapon has. Accuracy Penalties Some weapons have penalties to their accuracy, expressed by 'Exotic', 'Recoil', or 'Heavy'. However, these penalties can be cancelled with enough skill. Exotic is reduced by 1 point for every +2 you would get from skill bonuses when using that weapon. For example, if a sword has -5 Exotic and the character using it has +7 Swords, the sword would only have a penalty of -2 Exotic. Recoil and Heavy are both reduced by one third of your skill bonuses when using the weapon along with your strength- the weaker only gives synergy. The equation for this is (X+Y/2)/3. In this example, assume that your character has a pistol with -10 Recoil along with +8 Pistols and +3 Strength. Because Strength is the weaker of the two, it would be giving synergy to Pistols- only +1 in this case. Divide the resulting +9 by 3, and you get 3 points that you can reduce your Recoil by, resulting in only -7. If a weapon has both Exotic and either Recoil or Heavy, always reduce Exotic first, and make sure you don't reuse the same skill bonuses when reducing Recoil or Heavy. For this, we'll assume the weapon is an axe with -5 Heavy and -5 Exotic. Your character has +15 Axes and +7 Strength. Reducing the -5 Exotic to 0 takes up +10 of your Axes ability, leaving you with just +5 Axes and +7 Strength. Now, Strength is the higher skill, and Axes is the one that only gives synergy- in this case, +2, bringing the total to +9. Divide that by 3, and you get a total Heavy reduction of 3; the weapon that gave you a -10 penalty now only gives a -2. Skill bonuses used with this can still be used as actual bonuses to attacking. Purchasing Weapons When buying weapons, keep in mind that these are basic(=) versions of each weapon type. There is a lot to choose from, but as can be seen by the example lists, there are many variations of each type. Which weapon you choose is, ultimately, up to you. Besides the stats of the weapon, there are two details that should be taken into consideration. First, there is the Size of the weapon, which effects how much space the weapon takes in your inventory. Second is the price. All weapons shown here are statted at rank (=), with the base (-) price included to help with conversion to higher ranks. If you wish to purchase a higher ranked weapon, please refer to the following table, and don't forget to include the benefits that each rank gets you. Each rank includes the benefits of all previous ranks. Pricing When buying items that cost more than 40 points initially, just increase its price by 50% for each increase in rank. Upgrading Stats (=)- Base Weapon Stats (+)- +5 to Accuracy (++)- +5 to Accuracy and -5 to Lethality (*)- Special Ability (must be approved by a GM) Ranged Weapons Pistols *'Light Pistol(=):' 65/2/+0 **'Creation Cost:' 23 Points at (-) **'Examples:' 9mm or general size pistols (Beretta M9, Glock 17, Walther PPK, Makarov Pistol) ***Common *'Medium Pistol(=):' 60/2/+0; -5 Recoil **'Creation Cost:' 30 Points at (-) **'Examples:' .40, .45 pistols (Colt 1911, Glock 30, SIG Sauer P226) ***Standard *'Magnum Pistol(=):' 55/2/+0; -10 Recoil **'Creation Cost:' 45 Points at (-) **'Examples:' .357, 10mm, .44 pistols (Colt Python, Delta Elite, S&W Model 29) ***Uncommon *'Heavy Magnum Pistol(=):' 50/2/+0; -20 Recoil **'Creation Cost:' 40 Points at (-) **'Examples:' .50 caliber (Desert Eagle, S&W 500, Ultimate 500) ***Rare Rifles Note: All rifles are two-handed, unless stated otherwise. *'Hunting Rifle(S)(=):' 55/2/+0; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **'Creation Cost:' 38 Points at (-) **'Examples:' .22LR or closest equivalent (Armalite AR-7, Remington 597, Ruger 10/22) *'Hunting Rifle(M)(=):' 50/2/+0; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **'Creation Cost:' 45 Points at (-) **'Examples:' .223 or closest equivalent (Beretta RX4, SIG 556) *'Hunting Rifle(L)(=):' 45/2/+0; -5 Recoil; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **'Creation Cost:' 60 Points at (-) **'Examples:' .308 or closest equivalent (Mauser 86SR, Remington 7600, Springfield M1A) *'Submachine Guns(=):' 60/3/+5; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **'Creation Cost:' 53 Points at (-) **'Examples:' Lesser than 5.56 (FN P90, H&K MP-series) *'Assault Rifle(M)(=):' 55/3/+5; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **'Creation Cost:' 60 Points at (-) **'Examples:' 5.56x45mm or equivalent (AK-74, Bushmaster ACR, M4A1, H&K G36) *'Assault Rifle(L)(=):' 50/3/+5; -10 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **'Creation Cost:' 68 Points at (-) **'Examples:' 7.62x34 or equivalent (AK-47) *'Battle Rifle(=):' 40/2/+5; -5 Recoil **'Creation Cost:' 68 Points at (-) **'Examples:' 7.62x51mm or equivalent (FN FAL, H&K G3, Springfield M14) *'Anti-Materiel Rifle(=):' 40/1/+10, +30 Armor Piercing, Self-Knockback **'Creation Cost:' 83 Points at (-) **'Examples:' .50 BMG or equivalent (Accuracy International SW50, Barrett M82/107, Zavasta M93 Black Arrow) Shotguns Note: Example Shotguns are listed as 12-Gauge in default. See the GM for appropriated stats for higher/lower gauges. *'Double-barrel Shotgun(=):' 40/2/+0; -10 Recoil; Requires 1 turn full reload **'Creation Cost:' 45* Points at (-) **'Examples:' IGA Coach, Over-And-Under Shotgun *'Pump/Lever-Action Shotgun(=):' 40/1/+0; -10 Recoil **'Creation Cost:' 45 Points at (-) **'Examples:' Ithaca 37, Mossberg 500, Winchester Model 1887 *'Semi-Automatic Shotgun(=):' 45/2/+0; -10 Recoil **'Creation Cost:' 45* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Benelli M4 Super 90 (M1014), Browning Auto-5, Franchi SPAS-12 *'Automatic Shotgun(=):' 55/3/+0; -15 Recoil **'Creation Cost:' 53* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Attchison AA-12, Daewoo USAS-12, S&W AS-3 Throwing Weapons *'Concussion Grenades(=):' AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing **XX pts each *'Stun Grenades(=):' AoE d6, Leth 100+10X, KO at 2/3rds Leth **XX pts each *'Flash Grenades(=):' AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | Weapon ignores non helmet armor - All those who are looking at the grenade must roll to "dodge" or take half "damage" - "Damage" is a Base 30 headwound, -10 per round **XX pts each *'Fragmentation Grenades(=):' **XX pts each *'Thermite Grenades(=):' AoE d4, Leth 30+10X, 20 Armor Pericing, Damages armor at Leth x1.5 reguardless of lethal resist **XX pts each Other *'(Which?) Flamethrower(=):' 70/2/+0; Can fire at AoE 6 **XX pts Ammunition Purchased weapons come with one extra magazine where applicable (magazines are empty though). Ammunition must be bought separately, with prices varying depending on rarity. All prices are for (=) ranked ammo. *'Basic:' 9 mm and .22LR rounds **'Cost:' 1 point for 4 ammo *'Standard:' 12-Gauge shot, Bolts, .223 Remmington, 5.56x45 NATO, .40 S&W, .243 Winchester **'Cost:' 1 point for 2 ammo *'Uncommon:' 12-Gauge slugs, Arrows, .308 Winchester, 7.62x51 NATO, 10mm uto **'Cost:' 1 point each *'Rare:' Grenades(FlashBangs) **'Cost:' 2 points each *'Special:' Throwing Darts, Grenades(Frag/Concussion) **'Cost:' 4 points each *'Military:' RPG Rockets(Standard) **'Cost:' 8 points each *'Special Ops:' RPG Rockets(Uncommon) **'Cost:' 12 points each Modifications to ammo *'Armor Piercing Rounds:' +10AP +10leth; +1 stage *'Inciderary Rounds:' -10leth 3 burn; +2 Stages(Min Rare price) *'Explosive Rounds:' +3 Stages(Min Special price) *'Depleated Uranium rounds:' +3 stages(Min Special price) *'Acid rounds:' +3 stages(Min Special price) Mods Ranged weapons have a few different mods that can be purchased when the weapon is created, they act as separate items. *'Scope(=)': +5 accuracy +5 range -5 Exotic -5 Recoil **'Cost': 15 at (-) rank *'Bipod(=)': +0 accuracy 5 reduced recoil when prone **'Cost': 10 a (-) rank *'Silencer(=): +10 Leth(reduced by 2.5 each rank), Suppressed Sound/Flash **'Cost': 20 a (-) rank Melee Weapons Knives *'Western-Style Knife(=):' 75/3/+0 **'Creation Cost:' 23 Points at (-) **'Examples:' Bayonet, Bowie Knife, Dagger *'Eastern-Style Knife(=):' 80/3/+5 **'Creation Cost:' 38 Points at (-) **'Examples:' Bichawa, Rampuri, Tanto Swords *'Training Sword(=):' 75/2/+0 **'Creation Cost:' 30* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Bokken, Stagesword *'Western Short Sword(=):' 65/2/+0; Speed 3 at Skill +25 **'Creation Cost:' 45* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Baselard, Gladius, Katzbalger, Machete *'Eastern Short Sword(=):' 70/2/+5; Speed 3 at Skill +25 **'Creation Cost:' 53* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Kodachi, Scimitar, Wakizashi *'Western Sword(=):' 50/2/+0; -5 Heavy **'Creation Cost:' 53 Points at (-) **'Examples:' Falchion, Longsword, Rapier, Saber *'Eastern Sword(=):' 55/2/+5; -5 Heavy **'Creation Cost:' 60* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Jian, Katana, Saif *'Western Greatsword(=):' 30/1/+0; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic **'Creation Cost:' 60* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Claymore, Zweilander *'Eastern Greatsword(=):' 35/1/+5; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic **'Creation Cost:' 75* Points at (-) **'Examples:' Nodachi, _____ Axes *'Hand axe(=):' 75/3/+0; -5 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/Construction Damage **'Creation Cost:' 30 Points at (-) **'Examples:' *'Hatchet(=):' 70/2(+25)/+0; -10 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Construction Damage **'Creation Cost:' 38 Points at (-) **'Examples:' *'Woodcutting Axe(=):' 55/2/+0; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +15 Construction Damage **'Creation Cost:' __ Points **'Examples:' *'Battle Axe(=):' 55/2/+0; -5 Heavy, -10 Exotic, +10 Limb/ +5 Construction Damage **'Creation Cost:' __ Points **'Examples:' Hammers *'Tool Hammer(=):' 75/2(+25)/+0; -5 Heavy, +10 Armor piercing(5 Lethal piercing) **'Creation Cost:' 15 Points at (-) *'Sledgehammer(=):' 35/1/+0; -25 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) **'Creation Cost:' 23 Points at (-) *'War Hammer(=):' 60/2/+0; -10 Heavy, +15 Armor piercing(7 Lethal piercing) **'Creation Cost:' 38 Points at (-) *'War Maul/Horsemen's Hammer(=):' 40/1/+0; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) **'Creation Cost:' __ Points at (-) *'Heavy Sledge(=):' 30/1/+0; -35 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +20 Armo Piercing(10 Lethal Piercing) **'Creation Cost:' __ Points at (-) Other (Putting these here for the time being so that I can clean up the Character Creation page) *'Tool Hammer:' 10 Points *'Sledgehammer:' 15 Points *'Knife(W):' 15 Points *'Hand Axe:' 20 Points *'Hatchet:' 25 Points *'Short Sword:' 25 Points *'Warhammer:' 25 Points *'Longsword(W):' 35 Points Weapon Accessories *'Spare Magazines (x3):' Extra ammunition for your firearm **XX pts *'Suppressor:' Reduces noise and muzzle flash of weapon in exchange for slightly worse lethality. **XX pts *'Scope:' Increases accuracy and range at the cost of some recoil. **XX pts *'Laser Sight:' Increases accuracy of weapon at a slight cost to ease of use. **XX pts Category:Items